Wallace
lines :'PC Mackintosh': ''then stops when the glass shatters and a cat yowls from offscreen while hearing, then sighing Ah! walking and whistling :creature passses by the sign saying "Grow Bigger Veg", then cut to PC Mackintosh walking, then cut to the POV from Harvey's store, with he creature snacking the lips, then the sign of "Protected by Anti-Pesto", then opening a gate, then cut to a gnome, then rotating the head, then blinking in red while buzzing, followed by Mrs. Mulch, blinking while beeping, then the turning on the stove with the kettle whistling out, spinning a wheel, making a mechanical arm push up Gromit's bed multiple times, then cut to Wallace in bed, with a mechanical hand holding a plate of cheese coming out of a portrait, then smells and goes for a cheese, then the bone blinks in red while buzzing, then flipping to blinking red text saying, "Activate Launch", then they both get pushed onto metal sides of beds, then they are held still by metal racks at the end of the side for their caps to get twisted on, then the slides tilt other direction for them to slide down into their boots, then their tea is poured for them, then they grab their mugs of tea, then the metal platform that they are on turns around to two mechanical hands that shoot them off like a catapult, then falling into his Anti-Pesto uniform, then they both slide down while clinking their mugs, causing their tea to fly out, then they catch it with their mugs, then they both drink their tea as they are sent up into their seats in their Anti-Pesto van, then they place their mugs on silver platters, then the van's headlight turns on, then pressing a button saying, "Autostart", then a mechanical hand comes out with a winder and starts winding up the engine, then adjusting the rearview mirror as the garage door goes up, then pressing a gas pedal, sending the van driving over the road after being flipped from a lake, then the gate goes open for ut to go through, then holding up a little grabber and he shakes his head, then holding up a big grabber and he gives him thumbs up and nods his head, then pulling the brake switch, then the van stops then they both roll out the door, then they slam up against a gate of the garden where the creature went through, then popping a hole through the gate by looking through, then the creature pops up and growls at him, then he hides from it, then signaling Gromit, then holding up a bag, then holding a hammer, then nods his head, then throwing the hammer at a nail on the gate while turning it, then flipping over the fence into the garden while catching the creature from Wallace :'Wallace': ''the gate open with a grabber Cracking job, Gromit. slides around with a creature in his bag Hang on, old chum. :Mr. Dibber: a head through a window What's going on? :Mr. Girdling: a head through a window Who is it? :continues sliding with a bag :'Wallace': Reel him in, lad. To me. To me. ''grabs the bag Gotcha! Thieving monster. :takes the bag to reveal a rabbit :'Mrs. Mulch': ''a door Me prize pumpkin. My little baby. My pride and joy. a pumpkin You've saved it, Anti-Pesto. :creature starts sniffing :'Wallace': It was nothing at all Mrs... Everything's under control. :creature grabs a pumpkin :Mrs. Mulch: Oh, no! :Wallace: Don't worry, madam. :teeth shoots at the rabbit :'Mrs. Mulch': Thank you, Mr. Wallace. :'Wallace': All in a night's work, Mrs. Mulch. :a cap :Mr. Mulch: at a rabbit Cute little feller, isn't he? You'd never believe they'd cause so much damage. :Wallace: Oh, he may look innocent, sir. But left to his own devices, this is the ultimate vegtable-destroying machine. :smiles and waves, showing the teeth, waving :'Mrs. Mulch': Reg me, teeth! :both get in the van :Wallace: Job well done, lad. the door Subject disarmed and neutralized. :both drive :'''Reverend Hedges: Bless you, Anti-Pesto. With you out there protecting our veg, the most important event of the year is safe. :camera being panned up to banner, saying, "Tottington Hall Giant Vegetable Competition 4 Days to Go!" :'Mrs. Mulch': Aye. ''to her walking woth Reverend Hedges And I hope they give them pests what's coming to 'em, and all. :Reverend Hedges: Amen to that, Mrs. Mulch. :to a panning shot of knifes, then choosing a knife, sharpening it, then rasing it, to chop a carrot, then putting a carrot slices on a plate, then dumping the carrot slices into the rabbit pens, and in one of the pens a rabbit and a bunch of other rabbits come to the bowl to eat the carrot slices, then cut to Gromit, then taking the lid off a teapot, then the rabbit pops out of it, then hopping out over to Gromit, then seeing rattling in the bunchbox, then opening it and seeing three rabbits eating buns, then they throw the buns at Gromit, then they hop into the fridge, then grabbing a wooden spoon while walking to the firdge, then opening it and his eyes widen when he sees the fridge, and a bowl inside it, empty, then the rabbits are in a fridge door, then Gromit slowly turns around and the rabbits jump at him and attack him, laughing, then picking the rabbits in both hands, and one of the rabbits, in his right hand hit him with the wooden spoon, then the rabbits laugh, then the rabbit that hit Gromit blows a raspberry at him, then throwing the rabbits in the pens, then the callbox beeps, cut to Wallace :'Wallace': It was a long, hard night last night, Gromit. I'll need a good, hearty breakfast under me belt. :walks up to the switch and pulls it :Wallace: Pile it up, lad. out of bed I'm in the mood for food! stuck in a hole Gromit, old pal. It's happened again. I'll need assistance. :pushes the cart to the assistance, then pulling it, making a big hammer appear :'Wallace': ''smashed Ow! into the chair Oof! :has shoes, pants, sleeves, and shirt to put on :'Wallace': Oh. Well, thanks, chuck. I'm sure tbat hole's getting smaller. ''gives the newspaper to him Another succesful night. How are the inmates? Must be getting a bit full down there. grumbling Talking of which. Now, for a great big plate of... lifts the dish revealing a cabbage leaf, two celery sticks, two slices of cucumber, and a carrot ...vegetables. nods his head, laughing Ah. Gromit's head Still got me on the diet, eh, Gromit? Watching me shape? laughing There's a good dog. moves one of the celery sticks and stops Gromit, lad? How is that prize melon of yours coming on? Must be a while since you measured it. puts the celery stick in his mouth again and moves it away :to Gromit pressing 8-4-2-5 to open his greenhouse, then moving the cart to the right of the marrow, then pulling the blanket off of the marrow while feeling it, then cut to Wallace walking to the window where he can see the greenhouse :'Wallace': ''to vegetables Lovely food. himself For rabbits, that is. :measures the narrow of a tape measurer, then it measured to 37, then cut to Wallace pushing his vegetables into some rabbit pens with a knife :'Wallace': As for me, I need something a bit more cheesy. ''moves the finger over some books with cheese-pun titles, then pushing the "Granted Expectations" book :is watering his marrow, then cut to the books lifting up, revealing a cheese tray, then looking around and opening the cheese tray then moving his hand towards it, then cut to Gromit about to cut off a leaf on his marrow, snap, then cut to Gromit getting a mouse trap of Wallace's hand :Wallace: Caught red-handed, eh, lad? sigh I'm sorry, Gromit. I know you're doing this for my own good, but the fact is I'm just crackers about cheese. Look, if I must change me ways, at least me do it my way. a pepper shaker down With technology. a button It's time we tried my latest invention, the Mind Manipulation-omatic. Mind Manipulation-omatic goes down on Wallace's head, the pressing a button and it snaps on his head It extracts unwanted thoughts and desires. I haven't tested it yet, but it should be perfectly safe. Just a bit of harmless brain alternation, that's all. pulls a switch, but is interuppted by the phone, the picking up a phone, then Gromit wipes his forehead Anti-Pesto Humane Pest Control. How might we be of assistance? :Lady Tottington: Yes. Lady Tottington here of Tottington Hall. :Wallace: phone Your Ladyship. to him This is an honor. :Lady Tottington: It's a disaster. I have the most terrible rabbit problem. to Wallace, on phone The competition's only days away. You simply have to do something. :Wallace: Certainly, ma'am. Gromit I think we're about to go up in the world, lad. Just stay right where you are, your Ladyship, and we'll be with you an... a button and goes up, screaming, then hitting the ceiling :Lady Tottington: In an hour? I can't wait an hour. I have a major infestation. Hello? Hello? rings That's more like it. Thank goodness you've... Category:Dreamworks scripts